sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Imperium Eggmana (IDW)
|Nastawienie=Złe |Status=Aktywna |Przebywanie= *Eggman Empire Fortress *Imperial City *Metropolis *Final Egg |Wrogowie= *Resistance *Restoration *Deadly Six }} Imperium Eggmana – organizacja pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to organizacja założona przez Doktora Eggmana, której celem jest zdobycie władzy nad światem. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Starcia Sonica z Eggmanem na przestrzeni lat Imperium Eggmana zostało założone przez Doktora Eggmana, od czasu kiedy zapragnął on podbić cały świat. Największym wrogiem złego doktora stał się niebieski jeż Sonic, na podstawie którego Eggman stworzył potem Metal Sonica. Robot był wielokrotnie wystawiany do walki z Soniciem i naprawiany przez doktora. W pewnym momencie przybrał formę Neo Metal Sonica i zdradził Eggmana, przejmując kontrolę nad jego imperium. Został potem jednak pokonany przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół, powracając do pierwotnej formy. Eggman odzyskał władzę w swoim imperium i pozbył się buntowniczości z programowania Metal Sonica. Kiedy kosmici Black Arms dokonali inwazji na planetę, Doktor Eggman wsparł Sonica i jego przyjaciół, wystawiając swoją Egg Fleet do walki. W pewnym momencie Imperium Eggmana zniewoliło rasę Wispów, ale ponownie zostało powstrzymane przez Sonica. Doktor Eggman zdołał potem podbić Lost Hex i zniewolić rasę Zeti, w tym grupę Deadly Six. Sonic jednak sprawił, że Eggman stracił możliwość panowania nad Zeti, którzy przejęli kontrolę nad jego Badnikami i próbowali zniszczyć świat. Ostatecznie jednak Sonic naprawił swój błąd i pokonał zarówno Deadly Six, jak i Eggmana. thumb|Doktor Eggman ułaskawia Mimica za pomoc w zniszczeniu Diamond Cutters Doktor Eggman próbował wielu różnych sposobów przejęcia władzy nad światem, ale zawsze kończyły się one klęską. Jednak w pewnym momencie udało mu się pokonać Sonica i uwięzić go. Pod nieobecność jeża Eggman podbił niemal cały świat, ale napotkał opór ze strony przyjaciół Sonica, którzy uformowali armię powstańczą - Resistance. W pewnym momencie Eggman nawiązał współpracę z Mimiciem, członkiem grupy Diamond Cutters, która odpowiadała za liczne ataki na bazy doktora. Mimic zaofeorwał Eggmanowi że zdradzi swoją drużynę i zaprowadzi ją w pułapkę, jeśli jego zbrodnie przeciwko doktorowi zostaną przebaczone. Eggman zgodził się i wkrótce Diamond Cutters zostali wyeliminowani przez Shadow Androidy, a Eggman ułaskawił Mimica. Zauważył jednak że ostatnia członkini zespołu pozostała przy życiu i doktor wysłał Mimica aby dokończył sprawę. Ostatecznie Mimic przyniósł Eggmanowi Wispon i maskę, które miały należeć do Whisper. Doktor nieświadomie dał się oszukać, uważając że wszyscy Diamond Cutters zostali zniszczeni. thumb|left|Neo Metal Sonic przejmuje władzę w Imperium Eggmana Później w trakcie wojny z Resistance Eggman zamierzał ulepszyć Metal Sonica z powrotem do formy Neo Metal Sonica, aby uczynić go swoją największą bronią w ostatecznej bitwie. Jednak w ostatnich dniach wojny Resistance uwolnili Sonica i ostatecznie pokonali Eggmana, który przepadł bez śladu po ostatniej bitwie. Jego siły badników rozproszyły się wtedy po całym świecie w dezorganizacji. Nadal atakowały cywilów, ale nie stanowiły już tak poważnego zagrożenia. Niedługo potem Neo Metal Sonic został ukończony, ale nie zdążył dołączyć do Eggmana na czas. Aby utrzymać jego władzę, przybrał postać swego stwórcy i ponownie zorganizował badniki w groźną armię. Jednocześnie rozpoczął poszukiwania Eggmana, któremu zamierzał przekazać władzę z powrotem. Fallout thumb|Neo Metal Sonic kontrolujący działania Imperium Eggmana W Sonic the Hedgehog #1 zorganizowana armia Badników uderzyła na miasto, ale została zatrzymana przez Sonica i Tailsa, którzy zwrócili uwagę na skoordynowany atak z ich stron. Sonic popędził do kolejnego miasta, a odtąd obserwował go Neo Metal Sonic, za pośrednictwem Egg Flappera. W Sonic the Hedgehog #2 Badniki przypuściły kolejny atak, który został tym razem zatrzymany przez Sonica i Amy. W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Neo Metal Sonic obserwował zwycięstwo Sonica i Knucklesa w Barricade Town nad Roughem i Tumblem. Wówczas zwrócił uwagę na niepilnowaną przez nikogo Anielską Wyspę, którą postanowił podbić ze względu na znajdujący się na niej Główny Szmaragd. W Sonic the Hedgehog #4 Neo Metal Sonic nie śledził już Sonica, ale zorganizowana przez niego armia badników uderzyła z dużą przewagą na jedno z miast, ale ostatecznie została zniszczona przez Sonica, Blaze i Tangle. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Neo Metal Sonic po podbiciu Anielskiej Wyspy W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 grupa badników zaatakowała Sonica i Espio na drodze do Windmill Village. Neo Metal Sonic wysłał potem kolejną grupę, która miała dostać się do wioski i przeszukać ją. Została jednak zniszczona przez Sonica i Chaotix, podobnie jak Egg Flapper, przez co Neo Metal Sonic nie mógł obserwować dalszych poczynań Sonica. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Orbot i Cubot przygotowali dla Neo Metal Sonica Egg Fleet, wraz z jego osobistym okrętem flagowym. W Sonic the Hedgehog #7 Neo Metal Sonic dogonił swoim statkiem Sonica i Tailsa, którzy lecieli samolotem Tornado. Wówczas Sonic zdemaskował robota, który podszywał się pod Eggmana. Obaj stoczyli walkę, której Sonic nie mógł wygrać, ponieważ Neo Metal Sonic skopiował jego bio-dane. Sonicowi udało się jednak uciec. Neo Metal Sonic nie zmienił swoich planów i skierował Egg Fleet na Anielską Wyspę. W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Sonic, Silver i Whisper włamali się do jednej ze starych baz Eggmana i pokonali stacjonujące tam badniki. Odkryli także plan Neo Metal Sonica, który podbił już Anielską Wyspę i zagarnął dla siebie Główny Szmaragd. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Anielska Wyspa podbita przez Imperium Eggmana W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Neo Metal Sonic przekształcił Anielską Wyspę w latającą fortecę z metalowymi skrzydłami, na których wylądowały okręty Egg Fleet. Wokół Główny Szmaragd wybudował także swoją twierdzę z wielkim posągiem Doktora Eggmana. Resistance przypuścili atak na wyspę, w celu jej odzyskania. Sonic i Knuckles stanęli do walki z Neo Metal Soniciem, który wykorzystując moc Głównego Szmaragdu transformował się w Super Neo Metal Sonica. Tymczasem Amy i jej oddział, oraz Burning Blaze zajmowali się walką z Egg Fleet na metalowych skrzydłach. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 ostatecznie Burning Blaze zniszczyła całkowicie jedno skrzydło, a Tails i jego przyjaciele zlikwidowali drugie, przejmując także jeden ze statków Egg Fleet. Sonic i Knuckles nie byli w stanie pokonać Super Neo Metal Sonica, ale z pomocą przybył im Shadow, który pozbawił robota jego mocy. Jednak dzięki temu Neo Metal Sonic skopiował bio-dane Shadowa i dokonał transformacji w Master Overlorda, wykorzystując Główny Szmaragd jako swoje źródło zasilania. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Anielska Wyspa zaczęła spadać, a Master Overlord porwał Sonica, Shadowa i Knucklesa i zabrał ich w powietrze, aby zniszczyć statek na który wycofało się Resistance. Ostatecznie jednak Master Overlord został pokonany, a Knuckles zwrócił Główny Szmaragd z powrotem na Anielską Wyspę. Metal Sonic powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy i doznał poważnych uszkodzeń. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Metal Sonic został naprawiony przez Tailsa i włączony z powrotem na prośbę Sonica, który chciał zawrzeć z nim rozejm. Robot odrzucił jednak propozycję i odleciał na poszukiwania Eggmana. Sam doktor został porwany przez Rougha i Tumble'a dla Doktora Starline'a, który chciał przywrócić naukowcowi pamięć. Ostatecznie Metal Sonic odnalazł Eggmana w Final Egg i przywrócił mu wspomnienia. Eggman naprawił Metal Sonica, oraz przyjął Starline'a, Rougha i Tumble'a w szeregi swojego imperium. Starline przekazał doktorowi siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, a Eggman zaprojektował również nową broń dla Rougha i Tumble'a. Co więcej Orbot i Cubot przygotowali dla Eggmana pliki zawierające informacje o jego niewykorzystanym jeszcze wynalazku - Metal Virus. Infection thumb|left|Doktor Eggman przygotowujący Metal Virus W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Doktor Starline zwabił Sonica i Tailsa do Windmill Village, w której Rough i Tumble uwięzili mieszkańców oraz zastawili zasadzkę na niebieskiego jeża, uzbrojeni w nową broń od Eggmana. Sam doktor rozpoczął eksperymenty nad Metal Virusem. Eksperymenty wykazały, że wirus zamienia faunę i florę w metalicznych niewolników, którzy mogą przekazywać wirusa dalej, tworząc dla doktora armię. Eggman postanowił przejść do kolejnej fazy swojego planu. Rough i Tumble zostali w międzyczasie pokonani i stracili swoją broń, ale zostali zabrani do Final Egg z powrotem przez Doktora Starline'a. Tam Starline zgłosił się na ochotnika do kolejnej walki z Soniciem. W Sonic the Hedgehog #14 Doktor Starline i Metal Sonic nadzorowali transportowanie wyposażenia z bazy na Frozen Peak do Final Egg, a także stoczyli walkę z Soniciem i Silverem. Doktor Eggman tymczasem zakończył prace nad Metal Virusem, ustalając że intensywne wystawienie na kontakt z wirusem przyspiesza jego rozprzestrzenianie się. Po tym jak Starline niemal zabił Sonica i Silvera, wysadzając bazę na Frozen Peak, Eggman wciągnął go z powrotem do Final Egg i brutalnie pouczył, że tylko jemu wolno zniszczyć niebieskiego jeża. thumb|Doktor Eggman kierujący Faceship do Windmill Village W Sonic the Hedgehog #15 Doktor Eggman wysłał Rougha i Tumble'a do Echo Mine, wyposażając ich w wielki świder i plecaki, w których sekretnie umieścił Metal Virus. W trakcie walki z Soniciem i Amy, Rough i Tumble użyli plecaków i zostali pokryci Metal Virusem, który zmienił ich w Zomboty. Mimo że Sonic zdołał strącić ich w przepaść, już został zakażony wirusem. Eggman i Starline oglądali walkę, po czym postanowili przejść do kolejnej fazy planu. W Sonic the Hedgehog #16 Doktor Eggman uruchomił Faceship - latającą stację, która miała rozlewać Metal Virus po świecie. Doktor skierował się do Windmill Village i rozlał po niej wirus, zmieniając wszystkich mieszkańców w Zomboty. Eggman wysłał następnie swoje nowe, mechaniczne sługi by rozprzestrzeniali wirus po całym świecie. Tangle & Whisper thumb|left|Armia Badników wysłana dla Mimica W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #1 Whisper wytropiła Mimica i ścigała go aż do Spiral Hill Village, gdzie najemnik zdołał jej umknąć. Później zostawił jej wiadomość, z propozycją pojedynku. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #2 Mimic zastawil na Whisper i Tangle pułapkę w opuszczonym bunkrze Imperium Eggmana. Udało mu się wtedy uwięzić Tangle w sejfie i stanąć do walki z Whisper. Ostatecznie udało mu się psychicznie osłabić przeciwniczkę i uciec z bunkru, kiedy ten eksplodował. Whisper i Tangle przetrwały jednak, ukrywając się w sejfie. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #3 Mimic wrócił do ruin bunkru aby przeszukać go w poszukiwaniu dowodów na śmierć Whisper. Jednocześnie kontaktował się z Doktorem Eggmanem, który był na niego wściekły za niedokończoną robotę. Po jakimś czasie Mimic znalazł wiadomość na ziemi, która informowała go o ostatecznym pojedynku z Whisper. Mimic postanowił stanąć do walki, ale żeby nie była uczciwa poprosił Eggmana o wysłanie wsparcia. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #4 Imperium Eggmana dostarczyło Mimicowi armii badników, które zostały wykorzystane do odwrócenia uwagi Whisper w Diamond Cutters Base. Wszystkie badniki zostały jednak zestrzelone przez Whisper, a Mimic poniósł klęsce w walce z nią i Tangle. Został następnie zamknięty w specjalnej celi zaprojetkowanej przez Tailsa, który przetransportował go następnie do najbliższego więzienia. Crisis City thumb|Faceship rozlewający Metal Virus po Floral Forest Village W Sonic the Hedgehog #17 Faceship dotarł do Seaside City i rozlał po mieście Metal Virus, wywołując panikę i tworząc nową falę Zombotów. Wówczas m.in. Charmy stał się jednym z Zombotów. W Sonic the Hedgehog #18 Faceship skierował się do Floral Forest Village, gdzie rozlał kolejną porcję Metal Virusa. Doktor Eggman kazał Zombotom skupić się na Sonicu, ale te nieposłuchały go. Orbot i Cubot zrelacjonowali także, że od jakiegoś czasu następował spadek posłuszeństwa u Zombotów. Doktor Starline obawiał się że będzie to poważne zagrożenie, ale Eggman oświadczył że znajdzie jakiś sposób. Mimo tego Starline zwątpił w swojego mentora, zauważając dlaczego Sonic zawsze go pokonywał. Jakiś czas później Cheese i Chocola stali się kolejnymi Zombotami. W Sonic the Hedgehog #19 Doktor Eggman skierował Faceship do Sunset City i tam rozlał kolejną porcję wirusa. Po jakimś czasie Shadow stał się kolejnym Zombotem, a E-123 Omega został zniszczony i zostawił po sobie tylko głowę. W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Doktor Starline zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Eggman nie ma żadnego pomysłu na odzyskanie kontroli nad Zombotami. Natknął się wtedy na stary plan Eggmana, w którym doktor próbował wykorzystać grupę Deadly Six. Starline dowiedział się, że grupa ta potrafiła kontrolować roboty za pomocą elektromagnetyzmu, dlatego postanowił skorzystać z ich usług. The Last Minute thumb|left|Walka Sonica i Eggmana nad Barricade Town W Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Doktor Eggman skierował Faceship do Central City i rozlał tam Metal Virus. W tym czasie Doktor Starline przybył do Zeti Castle na Lost Hex i złożył Zavokowi propozycję rozwiązania kryzysu z Zombotami. Zavok zgodził się, prosząc Starline'a o nieco czasu na zebraniu grupy Deadly Six. Starline zgodził się, nieświadomy tego że Zavok w rzeczywistości chciał osiągnąć własne korzyści. W Sonic the Hedgehog #23 Doktor Eggman i Doktor Starline udali się do Barricade Town, aby przetestować rodzaje częstotliwości które pozwoliłyby odzyskać kontrolę nad Zombotami. Gdy jednak żadna nie działała, Eggman próbował przekonać Starline'a aby podłączyli jego Warp Topaz do Szmaragdów Chaosu. Starline jednak odmówił, uznając to za zbyt niebezpieczne. W dodatku Starline zaczął wątpić w legendę Eggmana. Wkrótce potem zjawił się Sonic i Eggman stoczył z nim walkę. W trakcie starcia jeż strącił Eggmana z Egg Mobilu w tłum Zombotów na ulicach miasta. W ostatniej jednak chwili Eggman zapanował nad nimi, dzięki częstotliwości którą Starline znalazł w Egg Mobilu. Zanim jednak Starline zdążył ją załadować na Faceship, Sonic zniszczył Egg Mobile. Tym samym Eggman uznał, że już nic nie będzie w stanie kontrolować Zombotów. Eggman i Starline zdołali się ledwo wycofać z Barricade Town z powrotem na Faceship. Tam Starline poinformował że mógłby odtworzyć częstotliwość, lecz Eggman stwierdził że Metal Virus i tak już przystosowuje się aby się jej opierać. Dlatego też zdecydował, że później znajdzie jakiś sposób na odzyskanie kontroli, a tymczasem miał zamiar delektować się zarażaniem Spiral Hill Village w której już rozlano Metal Virus. Zirytowany Starline spotkał się potem z Zavokiem, który zademonstrował mu swoje umiejętności. Starline przekazał mu, że niedługo będzie gotowy na przyjęcie Deadly Six. Po powrocie na Faceship Starline przygotował sobie Cacophonus Conch, wiedząc że Deadly Six będą go próbowali oszukać gdy tylko wejdą na pokład. W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Starline poinformował Eggmana, że znalazł sposób na odzyskanie kontroli nad Metal Virusem. Po tym jak został jednak zignorowany, otworzył portal i sprowadził na Faceship Deadly Six. Armia Armia Imperium Eggmana składa się z z Badników, czyli zaprojektowanych przez Doktora Eggmana robotów. Wśród zwykłych Badników wyróżnia się także Super-Badniki, które odznaczają się znacznie większą siłą i wytrzymałością. Doktor Eggman dysponuje także ręcznie pilotowanymi robotami, którymi często posługuje się w bezpośrednich starciach z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi. Oprócz tego Imperium dysponuje Egg Fleet - powietrzną flotą złożoną z okrętów stylizowanych na ryby. Terytorium Imperium Eggmana zajmuje zwykle niewielki obszar terenu, który przeważnie stanowią bazy i fortece Doktora Eggmana. W pewnym momencie Imperium Eggmana kontrolowało aż 99% całej planety, ale po upadku utracili tak wielką kontrolę nad światem. Znane terytoria Imperium Eggmana to: *Eggman Empire Fortress *Imperial City *Metropolis *Final Egg *Faceship Kategoria:Organizacje z komiksów IDW